


Sneak In

by Bonnie_Bug



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, it was meant to be vague but you can't really avoid that on ao3, they're alright but they died, well you can but then you're just a jerk so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Bug/pseuds/Bonnie_Bug
Summary: “This is stupid.”
“No it’s not, it’s awesome.”
“Danny, Sam’s right. It’s kinda… weird.”
Eyes rolled. “No, it’s not. Seriously, this is, like, a one-in-a-jillion chance. When are we ever gonna be able to do this again? Honestly.”
Silence met his words, and the boy grinned in triumph.





	

“This is stupid.”  
  
“No it’s not, it’s awesome.”  
  
“Danny, Sam’s right. It’s kinda… weird.”  
  
Eyes rolled. “No, it’s not. Seriously, this is, like, a one-in-a-jillion chance. When are we ever gonna be able to do this again? Honestly.”  
  
Silence met his words, and the boy grinned in triumph.  
  
“I thought you’d enjoy this type of thing, Sam,” he added. “You’re always into these dreary, depressing, macabre sort of things.” This time, it was her eyes that rolled.  
  
“Not like this. For someone else, maybe. But for us? It’s…” she trailed off, starting to look awkward. “It feels kind of… bad. Wrong, almost. Like it’s against some sort of unspoken rule. I just… I don’t like it,” she crossed her arms. The boy sighed.  
  
“Look, we all knew something like this was gonna happen eventually. I’m honestly surprised it hadn’t happened sooner. But what’s done is done,” he said, standing up straighter, “And we can’t change the past. It’s best to try to make the most of the situation and move on.”  
  
“So, is that why we’re trying to sneak in there?” the boy to his left asked, brow quirked in question. “To… cope or something?” The first boy shrugged.  
  
“Sorta. It’s also just cool; I’ve heard and read about people doing this, and’ve wanted to do it ever since. Even before the accident. You  _know_ you’ve always wanted to do something like this, too, Tucker, admit it,” he added with a grin. The second boy nodded begrudgingly.  
  
“It  _does_  sound kind of cool… It’ll sure give us a lot of insight,” he smiled. The girl shook her head, still not swayed.  
  
“What about your parents?” she asked, brows furrowed. “Won’t they be able to sense us?” A shadow passed over the first boy’s eyes.  
  
“I’m… pretty sure they have other things on their minds…” he said, looking down to the side. “And it’s not like they’re exactly expecting us to come waltzing in there, anyway; I’m almost certain all their equipment is at home.”  
  
“Jumpsuits and all?” the other boy asked, unable to picture it.  
  
“Jumpsuits and all. It’s a kinda formal occasion; I’m pretty sure they’d want to look their best,” he said, only a little wryness making its way onto his face. The girl bit her lip, moving closer to a window to peer inside.  
  
“I’d never imagine it’d cause such an impact like this.” She hugged her stomach. “I mean, everyone we know is in there.  _Everyone_.”  
  
“Really?” the second boy asked, moving beside her while their friend hovered over their shoulders.  
  
“Really. Even our parents are there.”  
  
“Well, I knew  _mine_  would be there,” the boy said, “But, to be honest, I didn’t expect yours to be. Not really their type of scene, y'know?”  
  
“ _I_  knew they’d be there,” the first boy said. “I knew all our folks would be there.  _Especially_  your folks, Sam. They may not look it, but they really do love you.” The girl gave a small, sad smile, eyes watery.  
  
“I know. And I know I suck at showing it, but… I kinda love ‘em too.” She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, turning away and trying to recover from her out-of-character moment. “You tell anyone that, though, and I’ll make sure to personally kick your butt straight into Oblivion,  _capiche?_ ” she mock-threatened her friend, a finger pointed dangerously close to his face. He grinned and backed off, hands in the air.  
  
“No one shall ever know of your soft side, Sam, promise,” he said, and promptly dodged to the left to avoid her swinging foot. Laughing, the three engaged in a brief scuffle, chasing each other around and around like some sort of odd three-way tag. Eventually, they calmed down, and were staring at the window once more. Silence reigned between them as the two boys and one girl looked inside, muffled sounds barely making their way through the decorative glass.  
  
“… I’m still not sure about this,” the girl said at last. “I mean, I know there’s no chance of them finding out unless we tell them, but…” she stopped and sighed, slowly shaking her head.. “Maybe that’s the point. They  _don’t_  know we’re here. Unless we tell them personally, they never will. And… and I don’t know if I’m ready to face that fact,” she frowned, biting her lips together. Not a moment later, a hand pressed itself into her own, lightly squeezing. She turned her head, eyes flicking up to look at the boy to her left.  
  
“It’ll be alright, Sam,” he smiled softly. “We’re all here together; together and forever, till the last sun sets. We can make it through this. We’ve been through a  _lot_  worse,” he laughed lightly. She chuckled softly at his joke, squeezing his hand back.  
  
“I know,” she smiled as he and the boy to his left joined hands as well. As one, they turned and faced the window once again. A deep, steadying breath; a readied stance.  
  
“You ready?”  
  
Two heads nodded in unison. The boy grinned.  
  
“Come on, guys, this’ll be fun.” Green eyes glittered as they all phased through the wall of the church, invisible as the outside night air itself. “Besides, how many times are you able to sneak into your own funeral?”


End file.
